We are developing lines of genetically characterized inbred rabbits as a research resource, supported by grant RR00627-07 from the Division of Research Resources, NIH. Renewal request RR00627-08 is now under review. Our present tunnel cage washer is deteriorating rapidly and is no longer considered reliable. In order to maintain the proper environmental conditions for these inbreeding animals we are asking for supplemental funds to purchase a replacement cage washer.